


Free! x Swimmer!reader

by Offbrand_poptarts



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute pool stuff happens idk, F/M, M/M, Popsicles, Smooching, you are a swimmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_poptarts/pseuds/Offbrand_poptarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self explanatory. Suggested by qtle6746 on Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bubbles (Haru x Reader)

The clear blue water shimmered in the sunlight as you threw off your clothes, practice suit already on. You jumped into the pool, ice cold water swallowing you whole as you started your 500 meter warmup. Today you were having one-on-one training with Haru, (it was his idea,) and you were seriously hoping to improve your freestyle time even further by learning from the dolphin himself. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched him pass you. Even just warming up, he managed to glide through the pool like he was one with the water. You stared at the stripe on the bottom while focusing on the feeling of the waves while you swam. Haru lapped you several times somehow. After you had completed about 400 meters, he had already finished. He quickly pushed off of the wall and started dolphin kicking on his back under you as you finished your last 100. He faced towards the surface and blew bubbles at you while you tried not to laugh. After about a 50 doing this, you had to stop your warmup to laugh at the perfect bubble ring that had just gone straight into your face. He swam up beside you and you thought you may have caught a hint of a smile when he broke the surface. 

"What was that for? I was almost done!" You splashed him as you spoke. 

"I have to wait for you to finish but I got bored."

"You waited a grand total of 2 seconds after you hit the wall."

"I don't like wasting time during practice."

You laughed at his lame excuse and started to continue your 500 again when he grabbed your waist from behind. You squeaked and tried to swim anyway, head staying out of the water as you slapped it, attempting to pull both of you. Your laughter made it a little hard to breathe in however, and the waves you were making caused you to swallow a bit of water. 

"Yuck! This pool's water tastes really salty. Like your personality!" You struggled to free Haru's death grip one more time before you just went limp, head sinking while he tried to hold you up still. He gave up and sank down with his hands still on your waist. Turning to face him, you blew bubbles at his face and flashed a grin of sort-of revenge. You rested your hands on his shoulders as you both floated upwards for air. As soon as you broke the surface, you started blushing. 

"S-so.. Um... What do you think we should work on first? We can do drills if you want, or maybe some 25 sprints?" 

Haru looked at your hands and didn't say anything. Classic Haru, what else would you have expected? Certainly not what he did next. Before you realized what was happening, Haru's lips were pressed against yours. He tasted like chlorine which didn't surprise nor bother you in the slightest. You kissed him back after a moment of shock and pressed your bodies together, water rippling around you both. After not a long enough amount of time you both had to take a breath. 

"You didn't want to waste time, huh?"

"There are exceptions."

You laughed at the second stupid excuse of the day and decided to let it slide.


	2. Popsicles (Nagisa x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is a precious angel obviously

You sat on the edge of the pool in your swimsuit, gently kicking the water as you ate a popsicle. Next to you sat the boy who you regarded as the cutest boy in the world. His bright eyes always made you feel better and you couldn't even put his curly blonde hair into words! He looked as happy as ever, holding a melting popsicle in his hand. You had just finished swim practice and everyone else had gone home when Nagisa stopped you from leaving, pulling out a fairly small cooler from the locker room. It had a few frozen treats inside. Luckily he had your favorite flavor! How could you leave now? As you sat on the pool deck enjoying the cold treat, you eyed his hand which was resting on the concrete next to you. You acted natural as you gently rested your hand on top of his, looking the opposite direction as you finished the last bite of your popsicle. He stopped eating and turned pink, glancing at you. You happened to be twice as pink as he was. You shyly started to face him. Before you could fully turn your head, he wrapped his fingers around yours and smiled. 

"Why didn't you just tell me, Y/n-chan?~" You sputtered and turned even redder. Nagisa raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively and you started giggling. You kicked water at him and he smiled wider. 

"Oh, it's on, Y/n!" He threw down his popsicle stick before wrapping his arms around you in a bear hug, pulling you both into the pool. You let out a screech and it soon turned into bubbles as you hit the water. You stood up to find his legs wrapped around your waist and his head on your shoulder. 

He squeezed your shoulders in his arms before whispering "If you had, I would've been able to do this much much sooner.." Before you knew it, he pressed his lips against yours. He tasted like strawberries. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed back, smiling against him. 

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me back."

"That's ridiculous! How could anyone reject such a cutie?"

"Oh yeah? Why didn't YOU tell ME you liked me then?" He averted his eyes in concentration and started to say something, stopping before any words came out. "I rest my case." You laughed and hugged him tighter. 

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend then?" 

"If it means I can kiss you whenever I want to, then absolutely!" You gave him a quick peck. He blushed and pressed his face into your shoulder. 

"Deal."


End file.
